1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of skateboards, particularly to skateboards that have increased functionality to perform maneuvers and tricks.
2. Background Art
Skateboards have existed for many years. Traditional skateboard designs have a flat, elongated deck made of wood capable of supporting a rider, attached to two axle assemblies, or truck assemblies, one at each end of the deck. Some truck assemblies incorporate an elastomeric member which allows the rider to tilt the board relative to the axles, which provides for a basic directional control and turning of the skateboard. Traditional skateboards have four skate wheels made with an elastomeric tire portion, usually made of polyurethane materials, molded around a plastic hub. After considerable use, the skate wheels wear down and need to be replaced. Since the skate wheel's elastomeric tire is molded around the plastic hub, the entire skate wheel is discarded and replaced with a new wheel.
Skateboards serve not only as a means of transportation, but also as recreational equipment. Skateboarding is a popular hobby performed on sidewalks, in the streets, and in dedicated skate parks. Skateboard riders often perform tricks involving jumps, spins, kickflips, and grinds, which require a great deal of balance, skill, and strength.
Thus far, skateboard riders have been limited in their ability to jump. Jumping while on a flat surface requires strong legs to lift the rider as well as the skateboard into the air. Dropping-off from a higher surface to a lower surface requires the rider's legs to absorb the shock from the impact. The deck wheeled device described herein allows the rider to jump higher into the air and to drop-off from greater heights with greater control.